Karma
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: This story is from different perspectives. Basically, when the Prince Yuki Fan Club finally decide to take their frustrations and anger out on ‘The Witch’, and she comes home injured, this sends an uproar around the Sohma family, and feelings are realised
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Karma

Summary: This story is from different perspectives. Basically, when the Prince Yuki Fan Club finally decide to take their frustrations and anger out on 'The Witch', and she comes home injured, this sends an uproar around the Sohma family, and feelings are realised. Hope you enjoy!(please ignore the crappy title, it sucks, I know!)

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I were as brilliant as Ms. Takaya, but alas, I own not these fine characters!

Let us begin, shall we?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: The plan

"I've had enough" Matoko said, staring at the Witch through her trusty camera.

"She has tarnished the name of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, making us look like fools! How could she suddenly be friends with the beautiful Yuki! Her, the most stupid girl I've ever seen, walking into walls, tripping over nothing! Once she even came to school with a broken leg, saying she fell down stairs at her own house! Not to mention the freaks whom she calls her friends! A 'Yankee', common thief and brutalises us! And that Hanajima…well, she speaks for herself!" she yelled, half in anger, half because her camera just shut down.

She spun around to her subordinates, who were nodding furiously, with slight signs of fear on their faces.

"We have to do something! She is taking up sweet Yuki's time! That time could be spent with us!" Minami fumed, shaking her fists.

"YEAH!" the other two chimed in.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Matoko said calmly, smiling coldly.

"WHAT?" the girls asked excitedly.

"Well, the Witch will be staying back to help clean the classroom with one other girl this afternoon, right?" she said, heading towards the door.

"Yes" Mio said slowly. "Well, we will be waiting when she comes out, won't we?" Matoko said, shutting the door behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tohru exited the classroom, tired from the hard task of cleaning the floor and the desks.

"Now!" Matoko yelled, as the four girls jumped out and surrounded their target.

"You…" Matoko said slowly, moving to an inch away from her, "Have been in the way for long enough" she stated, and Tohru was beaten to the ground.

Who knows how long later, Tohru had dragged herself home, bloody and bruised. She quickly limped up the stairs, and locked her door. She fell onto her bed, crying, wondering what she had done wrong. She fell asleep soon after, blood staining her sheets.

Matoko walked home, smiling, victoriously, feeling as though she had won a million dollars. Little did she know, she had messed with a girl who, shall we say, meant a great deal to a lot of…powerful people. All hell was about to break loose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FINISHED CHAPTER ONE! PLEASE REVIEW!

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. More action will take place soon.

BB!


	2. Chapter 2: The Lies

Hello! Thankyou to all those who have reviewed!

Yes, the Fan club deserves their come-uppance! Well, this will start from before Tohru fell asleep! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See ch.1

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2: The lies

'I don't understand. What did I do to deserve this? I don't understand.' Tohru thought through her tears, not noticing the pain. The physical pain, anyway.

'They don't want me near the Sohmas, especially Yuki. All I wanted to do was help, that's all. Why? Why do these things happen, I feel like…no-one…cares…'she thought, as, at last, she fell asleep, letting out some of her mental pain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunshine shone through Tohru's window, rousing her from her uncomfortable sleep.

"Ow" she said, as she carefully raised herself, so as not to irritate her wounds.

She went over to the mirror, looking at her damages for the first time. Bruises, cuts, scratches, and what felt like a sprained wrist.

"This is terrible, I can't go downstairs looking like this, I don't want anyone to see me like this" she whispered to herself, as she put on her long sleeve uniform and jumper.

"There" she said happily.

She trotted, very carefully, downstairs, and went on as though nothing had happened.

Yuki tottered down the stairs, awake and hungry. He looked in the kitchen, and sure enough, Tohru was busy cooking.

"Good morning Ms. Honda" he said as he slowly walked over to her.

"Oh! Good morning Yuki, you're up early today, and you're fully awake! That's wonderful!" she said as she handed him a plate.

"Please enjoy!" Yuki sat down and began eating his breakfast.

Not long after, Kyo came down, and started eating also.

After breakfast, Tohru cleaned the dishes and packed her bag.

"Yo, you almost ready to go, we're gonna be late!" Kyo yelled, coming out harsher than he intended.

Tohru froze, remembering the previous day.

"Umm…please go on without me, I'll be a little while!" she said, her voice failing to sound cheerful.

"Are you sure? Is something wrong?" Kyo said, noticing her shaky voice.

"Yes, are you sure Ms. Honda?" Yuki enquired.

"Yes!" she yelled suddenly, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm fine!" she said, "Please just go…" she hated lying to them, they had opened up to her so much, and always took care of her. But she refused to be a burden.

Besides, what difference could possibly happen if they, or any of the Sohmas knew?

'I am an outsider, I'm trouble enough, it wouldn't affect anyone, I don't want to whinge to them…"

"Ok" they said in union.

"Bye"

"Bye Ms. Honda…"they walked out the door. Something was up, and they wanted to find out, 'And so would the rest of the family' Kyo thought.

Tohru arrived at school an hour late, wandering the halls.

She lifted her head up and saw Matoko walking towards her, a smirk on her face.

"Have a good sleep, Princess?" she asked sarcastically.

Tohru had a look on her face similar to a deer in headlights.

Matoko leaned in to Tohru's ear, "If you tell anyone what happened, we may repeat our little lesson from yesterday…" she said menacingly.

For a brief second, her stinging words reminded her of Akito. Matoko pulled back.

"Not that there is anyone for you to tell, orphan" she laughed as she walked of, flicking her hair.

Tohru stood there, staring at the floor.

A few moments passed, and she looked up, her eyes red and puffy, and yet they showed no emotion. Tohru walked to class, and as she reached for the doorknob, she thought to herself sadly, 'Well, that's just another memory to lock away…'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OKAY! So, what did you think? Poor Tohru, she has had to deal with so much, hasn't she?

Well, I hope you enjoyed that! PLEASE read and review!

BYE!

PS: I will also be doing a TohruxRitsu story soon, so look out for that!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Sorry, I know its been a long time since I have updated, please forgive.

Anyway, in this chapter, the some of the Sohmas will discover what happened, MUWAHAHAHA!

Any-who, on we go!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 3: The Truth

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Kyo walked over to where Tohru was hurriedly packing away her belongings. "What's up, why are you packin' so fast?" he questioned with a slight blush. This tended to happen whenever he was near her, especially if her attention was on him. He didn't like feeling like he couldn't control his emotions, but there was something he disliked even more. That damn Yuki always had a blush on his face when she was around, and that pissed him off to no end.

But right now, he was more concerned at her messily shoving her items into her bag, which she was usually very careful about. "Eh?" she squeaked, turning around, looking flustered and…nervous?

"Oh" she said, relaxing slightly. "I…um…dinner, got to run, bye!" she stated, before running out of the room. "What the hell?" Kyo said, more worried than questioningly.

Yuki, who had been watching the whole seen from his desk, had the strong feeling something was up. 'Ms. Honda never runs off, she waits for us after school' he thought, looking at the empty doorway. "Um, excuse me" his thoughts were interrupted by a small, feminine voice behind him. He turned to see it was just one of the girls in class. "Yes?" he said, regaining his composure. "Well, er…you're friends of Tohru Honda's aren't you?" she asked timidly, fiddling with her fingers. "That I am" he said, suddenly relaxing, now knowing it wasn't another love confession. "Do you know…how to contact her parents? It's just that…I need to tell them something…" she looked up, to see Yuki looking at her questioningly. "What?" he said suspiciously. Did this girl know what was wrong with Ms. Honda? "Yesterday I…I saw Matoko Minegawa and a few other fan club girls…beat her up…"she finished looking up. Yuki was silent, looking at the girl, but not seeing her. "Thankyou, I will be sure to inform her family," he said nicely, a bit too nicely, a kind of fake nice. "Ok" the girl, said, running away. After she left, Yuki just stood there, quietly boiling with anger. 'I know why…those, those…bitches! They think I cant make my own decisions, my own friends! That I'm weak! I'll show them what a weak person can do…' he thought, turning to see Kyo with a face on that probably summed up the way he felt.

Kyo, who had been, admittedly, eavesdropping was feeling the exact same way as Yuki. He felt like going over to those girls and smacking their faces in. 'No' he thought. 'I'll deal with this, a beating isn't enough'. Just as he had finished that thought, Yuki tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. "Listen Kyo, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but I think we have enough sensibility to put aside our…disagreements in light of this new information" he said seriously. Kyo just nodded.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Kyo asked folding his arms, awaiting an idea.

"Well, we won't tell Ms. Honda we know yet, if she found out we knew, and were responsible, she may never forgive us…" "Responsible? For what?" Kyo asked.

Yuki smiled a smile, anything but pleasant. "I think…we should see how the family reacts to this news" he said slowly, walking out of the room.

Kyo, who had had a confused look on his face, then put on a smile as cold as Yuki's, and followed him out of the room.

A while later, they finally arrived home. Tohru was in the kitchen, cooking lunch, and Shigure was at the table, reading his newspaper. "Welcome home" Tohru called out cheerily from the kitchen. "Hi" Kyo said, removing his shoes. "Hello" Yuki replied, doing the same. "How long will lunch be, Ms. Honda?" Yuki questioned, looking at Kyo. "About 20 minutes" she said. "Hey" Kyo said quietly to Shigure, "We need to talk" he said, motioning for Shigure to follow him. Shigure did, too curious not to. Yuki followed them up, and into Shigure's study, and closed the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Done, whew!

Please review kind people!

Thanks! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The Ripple

Please forgive my lack of updates, and thanks to those reviewers who kept sending wonderful reviews to both this story and 'The Influence of Sake'. I should hopefully be updating that one soon, but for now, this is my focus. My problem was inspiration and motivation, but I'm back in the saddle!

Disclaimer: Woe is me, Fruits Basket is not mine, you see!

Ch.4: The Ripple

"So, what is it you need to tell me? Could it be you are actually lovers?" Shigure said in a mock shocked tone. But, to his surprise, no punches or insults came forth. Looking at his two cousins, all he saw was serious, stony faces, which for them was very unusual. Of course after a few seconds, Kyo being Kyo had to say something. " Look you stupid dog, we have something serious to talk to you about, so listen proper or else!" He yelled, whilst still keeping a stone-cold expression. At this, Shigure decided to button his lip, as these two were rarely, if at all, serious. "Now" Yuki started, "Have you not noticed a change in Ms. Honda's…emotional state?" Shigure looked thoughtful for a second, then remembering her urgency to seclude herself in her room, he suddenly appeared serious himself. "What happened?" he asked, sounding more like a demand. "Beat up, Ms. Honda was beaten up after school a few days ago" Yuki hissed, his anger bubbling over again. "IT WAS THOSE DAMN FANCLUB PSYCOS!" Kyo yelled, unable to keep his face serious anymore. "I see, so what are we going to do?" Shigure questioned in that scheming way that only he could. "We are planning on doing to them what they have done. Karma 'What goes around comes around' they say. I'm sick of them constantly bickering over me, stalking me, I was fed up with them a long time ago, but to hurt Ms. Honda because she was kind enough to be my, our friend, that is the final straw." Yuki had a blank look in his eyes, blanketing all his emotions.

"They don't even know her, they have no idea what she has been through, they're probably too stupid to understand emotionally what she has suffered, so we're gonna make them feel it any way we can" Kyo said, his angered face twisting into what resembled a smile. "So, the Cat, Rat and Dog as a team, eh?" Shigure thought aloud. "No" Yuki said slowly, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. "As far as I know, we all care for Ms. Honda, so these girls are going to find out who they are messing with, every single person" he finished. "Excellent" Shigure said, feeling pleased that some of his cunning had been passed on to his family.

A sudden knocking on the paper door snapped the three men out of their thoughts, as brown hair and blue eyes popped through the door. "Um…Yuki, Kyo, your dinners are ready, but I'm sorry to say that I burnt your dinner Shigure, I'm sorry I'm so stupid" she said quickly, in a somewhat pained way. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, then at Shigure, as if that comment was the point of definite resolve. As the two teens exited the study, Shigure started to actually absorb what had happened to Tohru. Images of her getting abused flashed through his head, making his hackles rise slightly. 'How dare they!' he thought, his hands squeezing the armrests of his seat. 'How dare they hurt m…our Tohru! They will pay for this, I can only imagine the others reactions, oh yes, this will be sweet.' He thought, looking out his window. It didn't occur to Shigure to think why he was so concerned or enraged by this. Of course, he and most of the Sohma men knew not to hit girls, and of course he didn't like people getting hurt, but he was especially angry that his…they're little flower had been hurt because they were jealous and delusional. It just didn't sit well with him. 'Or anyone else, I guess' he thought as he went down stairs to eat his re-made dinner. 'They will pay'. That was his last thought on that matter as he sat down and began talking about the weather and other trivial things.

After dinner, Tohru went and shut herself in her room, Yuki went and tended to his garden, and Kyo went up to the roof.

Shigure however, strolled over to the phone, and dialled a familiar number. 'I will set this plan in motion' he thought as he heard someone on the other end of the phone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ha'ri, I was wondering if you would come over for a while today…"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Whew! Complete!

Please, continue your wonderful reviewing, arigato!

Gemagi.


End file.
